Declaration
by Technolove Master
Summary: Firt Fic. What I think took place between Naruto and Sasuke during their encounter at Death's Valley or whatever the place they fought before sasuke left. Of course it's short and it's my vision.


"Sasuke!" he yelled "Are you jus going to run away?"

"I'm not running away. I'm simply walking the path I have chosen"

Sasuke continued to walk away

"Sasuke Teme! You can't. I won't let you"

He smirked, "As if you could"

Naruto's eyes widen when Sasuke turned to face him. Half of Sasuke, half of the cursed mark. Naruto tighten his hand into a fist. _'Is this the power he needs so badly?'_

"What's wrong Dobe? Cat got your tongue"

"Sasuke you're an idiot" he growled "Why can't you get stronger in the village? Why are you following that bastard? He killed the third!"

"So what? I don't care as long as I gain more power" Sasuke raise his hand in front of him and balled it up into a fist.

Naruto began to shake, "So, you're just going to throw it all away?"

Sasuke didn't answer

"Well are you?" Naruto yelled

Sasuke shrugged, "Yes, guess I am"

"You bastard"

Naruto charged at Sasuke. He threw Sasuke against the wall of rock. Tears started to collect while he started wailing on Sasuke who wasn't defending himself.

"Why are you doing this?"

"…I need the power, Naruto. I need to kill him"

Sasuke shifted and was now holding Naruto by the collar. He stared into the ocean eyes. Naruto gripped the pale hands hoping to free himself.

"See, if I stayed with village then I'll never be capable of killing him"

Naruto began to gasp for air. Sasuke tossed him into the water waiting below. Naruto submerge and Sasuke was standing over him, glaring into the blue eyes.

"Who?" his voice was hoarse

"…Itachi. He killed everyone"

Naruto recalled the event with Itachi and the other who attacked him. He began to pull himself out of the water. He grabbed Sasuke's collar.

"I can help you" he said "So, please don't leave me" his eyes pleading into onyx eyes

Sasuke shook his head 'no'. "I'm sorry Naruto, but this is something I have to do on my own"

His head dropped. "Sasuke, I-we can help. Don't push us away from you". Naruto began to list people who came to rescue him and the people who were waiting for him. Naruto started to shook. He held back tears on the verge of falling.

Sasuke took hold of Naruto's trembling hand. His other hand pulled Naruto's chin up. He watched the tears streaked down his tan face. He sighed as he wiped the tears with his thumb.

"I wasn't strong enough" he said "I wasn't strong enough to protect….to protect you"

Naruto was taken back by Sasuke words. Soon, that shock turned into anger.

"I don't need you to protect me. I can handle protecting myself" he yelled. He struggled, but the raven was much stronger than him.

"You really are Dobe"

Sasuke crashed his lips with Naruto. His tongue licked the bottom of Naruto's lip, asking for entrance. When Naruto didn't open his mouth Sasuke twisted Naruto's hand. Naruto gasp in pain. Sasuke plunged his tongue in Naruto's mouth.

Soon, Naruto was moaning into the kiss. Pulling himself closer to the older boy. The older boy deepens the kiss. Sasuke broke the kiss so his Dobe could breathe. He chuckled at the sight of Naruto. He trailed butterfly kisses to his eyes to his lips. He licked the bottom this time Naruto gladly open.

They parted to replenish themselves of air. Naruto gripped the back of Sasuke's shirt as he brought his head closer to Sasuke's chest.

"Don't go"

Sasuke wrapped Naruto into a tighter hug. He licked around Naruto's ear. He loved the way Naruto melted into him. "You have all people should know that once you pick a path you stick to it"

"I know, but…this is different"

"How?" he asked indifferently

"Because he only wants your body" he yelled

Sasuke smirked. "If you're worried about my body don't be. You'll be the only one who can touch it" He brought Naruto's lips back to his.

Naruto jerked away. He wiped his lips and glared at Sasuke. "How can you say that?" He summoned a clone. "How can you treat it like its no big deal? What if you die then what?"

"Then I'll die just know that I love you"

Naruto placed his hand to the clone. The clone started to make the Rasengan. Sasuke sighed as he summoned his Chidori.

"No matter what I bring you back with me even if I have to break you in order to do that"

He clone vanish as he charged against Sasuke. Sasuke leaned forward Chidori in hand. They powers combined together. In the chaos, Sasuke is holding onto his Dobe.

"Don't make this any harder than it already is" He looked down at his Dobe. "I'll take you if I could but I don't trust him with you"

Naruto weakly open his eye. He stared into Sasuke's obsidian eyes. Tears flooded his vision. He pulled himself closer to Sasuke.

"Please don't leave me" he whimpered "If you leave I don't know" he was cut off as Sasuke kissed him.

They kissed till Naruto fell into unconsciousness. Sasuke pulled him into a hug. Tears escaping from his cold piercing eyes. He settled Naruto on the floor. As he did he's headband felled off. He picks it up and placed by Naruto. He thought this way the blond would remember him. He combed through the golden locks. He kisses Naruto's cheek as he slowly got up.

"Kakashi, watch over my Dobe" he looked down at Naruto "If anything happens to him then I'll kill everyone in the village"

"Hold on Sasuke"

Sasuke glared at his former sensei. "Your concern you should Naruto not me"

He walked away. Kakashi looked down at Naruto. He had bittersweet feeling--he was glad Naruto was somewhat unharmed, but sadden when he couldn't safe any of his students. He picked up Naruto and carefully placed him on his back.

Naruto dropped the headband in his hand. He called out Sasuke's name. Pakkun sniffed the headband. He noted it was Sasuke's, but he couldn't follow due to the rain. Kakashi nodded as he picks it back up. He vanished.

Deep in the forest Sasuke continued on his path of darkness. He turned hearing his name being called out.

'I swear to you Naruto. I'll come back to you, just wait for me" He smirked at himself. Would Naruto really wait for him? He then remembered what Naruto said to him. 'Love you Sasuke-Teme'

He continued his walking. He activated his Sharingan once he thought of his brother. "Just you wait Itachi. You're going to feel the same pain you inflicted on him. Once you're dead, I'll back to Konoha'

Kabuto greeted him as he motion Sasuke in the lair of Orochimaru. He took one more look out before being engulfed in complete darkness.

'Naruto this is my declaration of my love for you. Please just wait for him till I come back that's all I ask of you'


End file.
